Iain Wallace
Garrett Nolan Roisin '''(13 June, 1990) better known by his former ring names ''Charles Graves ''and ''The Psycho '''and currently performing as '''Iain Wallace '''is a Irish-American professional wrestler signed to WWE, where he currently performs on the Smackdown brand and is currently a 3 time WWE Hardcore champion. He is a 3 time WWE Intercontinental Champion, a 2 time WWE United States Champion, a 3 time WWE Hardcore Champion and a WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and was also a NXT Champion and a 3 time NXT Tag Team Champion alongside brother Ralph Wallace, Joseph Laird, Rhett Barnes and Hone Dixon. Bio Early life Roisin was born in Charleston, West Virginia on June 13, 1990 to now retired WCW cruiserweight Olivier Roisin (Oliver Wallace) and Amelie Riscel. Both him and his elder brother Ralph were given wrestling training at an early age. Both brothers grew up as avid wrestling fans, with Garrett favouring ECW. Roisin attended Capital High School in 2004 and won a few honours in performing arts and in wrestling. In one interview, Roisin himself stated that he found an interest in Shakespeare, hence the tattoo on his right wrist bearing the “Life’s but a walking shadow” quote. Ralph, Garrett’s older brother stated that he (Garrett) was academically gifted, excelling at science and performing arts, something he loved with a passion. During high school, Roisin wrestled for the local high school team, holding a record of 40-2 during his senior year. He graduated and moved to Morgantown and attended West Virginia University in 2009, the same university his brother attended 5 years ago. Pro Wrestling Career KYDA Pro Wrestling (2010-2011) After graduating with 3 degrees in Performing Arts, Science, and PE, Roisin started his wrestling career by training in KYDA Pro Wrestling. 6 months from when he signed up, Roisin graduated, and continued to work for KYDA Pro Wrestling until January 2011, where he was offered a place in PWG. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * ''Shadow Cross Divide ''(Spin Suplex Facebuster) * ''Sorcerer's Black Magic ''(Shining Wizard) * ''Fall From Heaven/''7000 Steps to High Hrothgar (Elbow Drop from the top rope) * ''Sadistic Cross II ''(Modified scorpion crosslock) * ''Sadistic Cross (Pop-up Half Nelson Lift rolled into a backstabber followed by a crossface chickenwing) * Serpentine Skeleton Key ''(Spinning inverted figure four leg-lock) * ''Eon Killer (Pumphandle lift to knee to the face) * ''Rocket 69 ''(Jumping Swing Complete Shot from the top rope) * ''Vox Populi ''(Back to back double underhook piledriver) Signature Moves * ''Shining Warlock ''(Shining Wizard followed by a punt kick to the back of the head) * ''Arcane Bomb ''(Blue Thunder Powerbomb) * ''Corvus Splash ''(Five Star Frog Splash with theatrics) * Spinning Torture Rack Into a Reverse STO * Ranhei * Modified leg-trapped ankle lock * Split-legged Moonsault senton * Stunner * Trip-up Kick * Headbutt * Running hurricarana * Deadlift Fallaway Slam * Poisoned Frankensteiner * Ace Crusher * Discus Elbow * Enziguri * Running Knee * Running Facewash * Hurricarana * Roundhouse kick * Tiger Suplex * Haymaker * Running Heel Kick * Bicycle Kick * Cutter to the apron * Running Senton * Running Bulldog * Clothesline from the ropes * Tilt-a-whirl Octopus Lock * Suicide Dive * Russian Leg Sweep * Tope Con Hilo * Crossface * Stiff Elbow Strike * Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Gutwrench Powerbomb * Knife Edge Chop * Pop-Up Knee to the Face * One Arm DDT * Jumping DDT * Superkick * Inverted Cannonball * Leg-caught Step-Over Spinning Heel Kick * Monkey Flip * Thesz Press * Van Daminator * Rolling Thunder * Catching Sitout Spinebuster * Running Knee to the Face * Alabama Slam to Boston Crab Entrance Themes * ”Another Brick in the Wall” by Pink Floyd (2010-2011, PWG) * ”Dirty Magic”by The Offspring (2011-2016 as part of The Dusk Apostles) * ”Eon” by Celldweller (2016-2018) * “Bullets” by Creed (October 2018-present) Category:Wrestler Category:Third Generation Wrestlers Category:Champions Category:WWE Superstars Category:WWE Current Roster